


Proving Delightful

by Sami714



Category: Spartacus: Gods of the Arena
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami714/pseuds/Sami714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucretia needs Gaia's help in training two new slaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proving Delightful

Julia and Isis held hands, heads bowed, as they awaited the desires of the dominas in the bath before them. Long friends, it had been a blessing to have been sent together. Isis looked at Julia from the corner of her eye. She smiled at her beloved.

Domina Lucretia rubbed a rose petal between her fingers as she sighed. The steamy air smelled like the petals floating in the bathwater. “Titus sent us these girls from the sea side villa, Gaia. They lack...” Domina pursed her lips and shot a sly glance at Gaia. “Proper training.”

Domina Gaia leaned forward, brown eyes scanning their bodies, and smirked. “Already I foresee precise purpose for these lovely creatures.”

“Passing novelty to be shared to men of status?”

Julia tightened her hand around Isis's.

Fear seized the heart inside Isis. That blessing could soon turn to a curse. Never had they been forced to be bed warmers. They had been born slaves but their fathers had been craftsman. It was only the debts of their old dominus that sent them to market.

“No, these virginal delights should be kept to women of status. Diana and her huntresses knew the secret of a warm bed and an empty belly.” Domina Gaia nodded. She met Isis' gaze. “I desire to see if that one can please a woman. Perhaps a demonstration of skill upon her friend is required.”

Domina Lucretia nodded as she raised her wine cup. “Let us quench that desire.”

Isis gasped before turning to Julia and taking her hand. She had wanted her friend for so long but not like this. Waiting for permission, Isis attempted distraction of her dominas. She unpinned the one strap of her own dress to let it flutter to the ground and leave her bare. Isis gazed into Julia's eyes.

Nodding, Julia's eyes widened and she bit her lip. A blush rose on her cheeks.

Bringing her other hand up to Julia's cheek, she kissed her as if no one was watching. A dreadful pause stopped her heart as she wondered if Julia would response then her beloved kissed her back. Lips moving against one another, Julia slipped her tongue into Isis's mouth. Isis smiled at Julia before drawing her hand up her friend's arm to undo her dress. Isis slipped her hand down to cup Julia's right breast.

Julia arched into Isis's touch without breaking the kiss. She put her arms around Isis's shoulders.

Letting her thumb caress Julia's pink nipple, Isis' other hand skimmed down soft skin yet hesitated as fingertips brushed even softer hair.

“Oh, yes, just like that.” Domina Gaia called out.

Isis looked over at the dominas.

Domina Gaia had an arm around Domina Lucretia, cupping her breast, while the other was between her own thighs.

Julia placed a hand on each of Isis' cheeks to stare into her eyes with an encouraging smile before bringing their lips back together. Deeping the kiss, she took Isis's hand to place it on her cunt.

Overcome, Isis broke from the kiss and leaned her forehead against her beloved’s. Isis sank to her knees before Julia’s. If only the gods so cruelly blessed her once, there was one pleasure that she would like to bestow on her friend in such a time of pain. She smiled at Julia, asking permission with her eyes, as her hands ran flat up Julia’s thighs.

Julia bit her lip and nodded. Her legs shook as she placed one of her hands on top of Isis’.

Isis mouthed the words ‘close your eyes.’ She placed equal kisses on Julia’s inner thighs. Bracing the trembling legs, she placed a kiss on her hip before rubbing the pad of her thumb down Julia’s slit.

“Stop!” Domina Gaia called out. “You’ve both proved satisfactory as entertainment.”

Isis pulled back from Julia but kept her hands on her friend’s hips. Their eyes questioned another even as their tongues lay silent.

Domina Gaia stood up, petals clinging to her, as she said, “Come, Isis. Prove how delightful you can be to me.”

Jealousy came into Julia's gaze as she squeezed Isis's hand a last time before Domina Gaia led her away. Isis felt numb. This shouldn't have happened to either of them. They were the daughters of craftsmen.


End file.
